


Don't Fall Alseep

by charmingotter



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/charmingotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep falling asleep in the lectures and I keep waking you up so you don’t get in trouble, so to make sure you stay awake a brought you coffee with my number on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fall Alseep

“Hey,”he heard someone whisper beside him. He grunted in response, closing his eyes tighter. He was too tired for life today. 

“Hey,”they hissed at him, poking at his shoulder now. 

“What?”He finally snapped looking up. The woman who was poking him smirked as though something about him were particularly funny.

She turned her attention back to the lecture, ignoring him now. “What did you want?” He hissed back at her. She didn’t look at him. 

“Fine,”he finally mumbled, turning his attention to the lecture as well. He thought he saw her smirking again out of the corner of his eye. 

He had seen her in class before, they had just never talked. He thought her name was Furiosa, but he wasn’t sure.

He tried to catch her after the lecture was over but she somehow managed to completely disappear. He sighed, deciding that he’d catch her tomorrow morning. 

 

Much to his annoyance she was not there the next day. But the day after that, he arrived early and ended up falling asleep again. When he felt a familiar poking at his shoulder, he half smiled. She was back. 

“Yes?”He said looking up. He frowned when he saw she was setting a coffee cup on his desk. 

“What is that?”He whispered, leaning closer to her, as the professor and someone just began a loud argument. 

“Coffee.”

“Why?”

“Because you keep falling asleep.”

“So?”He frowned at her. Why did she care?

“So, you’re going to get in trouble. Grubbman hates people who sleep in his class,”she nodded to the professor. 

He grunted in acknowledgement. “Thanks,”he said taking a sip of the coffee. He liked it sweeter but this would do for now. 

It wasn’t until later when he went to throw the cup away that he saw the number on it. He laughed for a moment before sending a text to the number. 

‘Thanks again for the coffee.’ He sent another quickly after it. ‘My name is Max.’

Her reply was immediate. 

‘I’m Furiosa.And I didn’t know how you liked your coffee so I did it the same as mine.’

‘It was perfect. Thank you.’

He hesitated a moment before sending his next text. Summoning all his courage he pressed send. 

‘I think some dinner would be a good exchange for the coffee. What do you say?’

He closed his eyes, waiting for her response. It took agonizingly long for her answer this time. He thought his heart might pound out of his chest when he heard his phone *ding* though. 

‘I think it would. Where should we eat dinner then?’

He grinned at his phone. ‘Where would you like to eat?’

‘How do you feel about pizza?’

‘Perfect.’

‘Great. When then?’

‘This afternoon? We could meet the starbucks where you got my coffee.’

‘Sounds great. I’ll be there.’

 

He couldn’t have fallen asleep in another class that day if he tried.


End file.
